Olwen et Olòrin
by NVJM
Summary: Olòrin est un personnage digne des plus grandes éloges, maître absolu de la sagesse et du courage. Malheureusement pour lui, ce genre de personne ne connaît jamais la paix. Alors qu'il pense son œuvre achevée et s'apprête à connaitre un repos bien mérité, il découvre que tout ne fait que commencer. Texte 3/12 d'une longue série...
1. Chapter 1

**1)****Retour à la maison**

Quand deux mois après son embarquement, Olòrin (Gandalf) posa enfin le pied sur le sol de Valinor, il commença par verser une larme. Il avait accomplie sa mission.

Il marcha un moment dans la cité d'Alqualondë et y retrouva nombre de vieux souvenirs. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un elfe :

- Maître Olòrin, je suis chargé par le Seigneur des Vents de vous conduire au Taniquetil. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Olòrin suivi l'elfe sans mot dire. Ils arrivèrent dans une écurie à la sortie du grand port elfe. Là, Olòrin retrouva son ami équidé Gripoil. Tandis que l'elfe montait sur un autre superbe cheval, Gripoil fêta son maître.

Ils partirent après quelques instants de rire et de joie. Ils chevauchèrent tranquillement vers la montagne blanche située au nord du port elfique.

Après avoir chevauché jusqu'au soir, l'elfe s'arrêta à côté d'une petite maison et descendit de son cheval.

- Le seigneur Manwë vous propose de vous reposer ici ce soir et de le rencontrer demain. Il a pensé que vous seriez plus apte à rendre compte de votre mission pleinement reposé. Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut dans la maison. Je reviendrais vous chercher demain à midi.

Olòrin remercia l'elfe et lui dit au revoir. Il entra en tenant Gripoil par la bride et l'installa confortablement dans une petite écurie aménagée pour un cheval.

Puis Olòrin entra dans la maison. Il se coucha rapidement après avoir contemplé ce qu'il pouvait du Valinor. Cette nuit là, Lòrien le fit rêver de toute cette journée.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé avec Arien, trop heureux d'être de retour en son foyer pour dormir. En attendant que l'elfe de la veille ne revienne pour le chercher, il décida de se promener.

Il chevaucha Gripoil et le laissa le conduire où il le souhaitait. Le cheval galopa tranquillement sur les prairies parfaites de Yavanna et joua avec les chevaux d'Oromë pour le plus grand plaisir de ceux-ci et de son cavalier.

Malheureusement, ce dernier dut cesser le jeu et faire galoper Gripoil pour retourner à son lieu de rendez-vous. Il y arriva en même temps que l'elfe, qui après l'avoir salué lui demanda de le suivre.

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à l'heure du goûter, et Olòrin pensa à ses deux amis Hobbits Bilbon et Frodon qui devaient être en train de se régaler des mets de Valinor.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Olòrin fut ramené à la réalité par l'elfe qui lui indiqua qu'ils étaient dans la cité de Valmar. Olòrin abandonna immédiatement ses rêves et admira la cité des merveilles de Valinor.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Taniquetil encore lointain, Olòrin admira les palais des Valar construits par eux et les Maïar voici des temps immémoriaux, avant même que les elfes ne s'éveillent en Cùivenen, avant la première guerre contre Morgoth.

La route menant au Taniquetil sortit de la cité et serpenta au milieu des collines annonçant la proximité des montagnes.

Après encore deux heures de cavalcade, ils finirent par arriver au pied de la titanesque montagne. L'elfe et Olòrin laissèrent là leurs montures et entreprirent de monter les milliers de marches menant au trône du Seigneur des vents.

Ce fut une heure plus tard, totalement épuisé, que l'elfe et Olòrin arrivèrent enfin devant une majestueuse porte de marbre incrustée de pierres précieuses.

Olòrin attendit en admirant la porte. Comme rien ne se passait, il se tourna vers l'elfe pour demander ce qu'ils attendaient. Mais il fut surpris de voir que l'elfe avait disparu.

Alors qu'Olòrin se demandait où il avait bien put aller, une voix retentit dans les airs :

_Bienvenue, Olòrin. Viens tu pour rendre compte de l'accomplissement de ta mission ?_

Olòrin qui avait reconnu la voix comme celle de Manwë Sulimo répondit :

- Oui, mon seigneur. Sauron est vaincu et les Nùmenoréens ont de nouveau un Roi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et la voix invita Olòrin à entrer. Il s'exécuta.

A peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte que celle-ci se referma. Olòrin vit devant lui un demi- cercle de quinze trônes. Sur chacun était assis un ou une elfe - du moins en avaient-ils l'apparence. Il reconnu son guide sur le trône du milieu et compris qu'il avait été guidé par Manwë en personne.

Olòrin sentit l'appréhension monter en lui instantanément. Paraître devant Manwë uniquement était déjà une chose extrêmement impressionnante, mais paraître devant le conseil des Valar en entier, cela était une chose vraiment déconcertante – mais aussi effrayante.

- **Bienvenue, Olòrin. **Dit l'elfe assis au centre (Manwë). **Et avant que nous ne commencions, félicitation pour ta réussite ! Malgré la traîtrise et la peur, tu n'as pas failli ! Rare sont ceux, même parmi les Valar, qui auraient pu réussir avec autant de succès que toi !**

- Merci, votre altesse, dit Olòrin en posant le genou au sol.

- **Allons, Olòrin ! Ne t'agenouille pas devant nous ! Tu es notre frère après tout ! (1)**

- C'est trop d'honneur, vos altesses. Je ne peux me permettre…

Olòrin se tut et entendit des rires venant des autres Valar. Manwë reprit après un moment de flottement :

- **Et bien Olòrin, qu'attend tu pour t'asseoir ?**

- M'asseoir, votre altesse ?

- **N'a tu pas remarqué qu'il y avait seize siège ? Et seulement quinze d'occupés ?**

Olòrin releva la tête, et vit sur le côté droit de Manwë un siège vide.

**- **Mais, votre altesse… Ce n'est pas ma place. Je… je suis flatté, mais je ne puis faire parti du conseil des Valar.

**- Du conseil des Valar non, mais du conseil des Ainur, oui. Viens donc t'asseoir, mon frère ! Ta place est parmi nous !**

Et sans qu'il puisse rien dire ou réagir, deux des elfes (Oromë et Tulkas) se levèrent et mirent Olòrin sur son siège.

**- Bien. Et maintenant, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir ?**

- Et bien… Oui. Qu'est devenu l'esprit de Saroumane ? Est il revenu ici ?

- Non, dit un elfe (Aulë). Ce traître se terre en Eruman. Il n'a pas encore eu le courage de venir devant nous, et si il ne se dépêche pas, je le passe sous ma forge sans jugement !

- **Calme toi, Aulë. Ce n'est pas bon de s'énerver ainsi, même si je te comprends. **

- C'est vrai, quoi ! D'abord Sauron qui me trahis pour Melko et ensuite Saroumane ! On peut vraiment dire que je n'ai pas de chance ! Et je ne peux même pas revoir mes Nains… **(3)**

-** Bien ! Maintenant, Olòrin, j'ai une question à te poser. Souhaite tu conserver ton corps ou veux tu retrouver ton enveloppe charnelle d'autrefois ?**

Olòrin réfléchi un moment et se décida finalement.

- Je souhaite retrouver mon corps d'autrefois.

**- Ainsi soit-il !**

Olòrin se sentit changer alors que Manwë posait une main sur sa tête. Devant les Valar, il redevint celui qu'il était avant. Sa taille augmenta un peu pour atteindre environ les deux mètres et ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Alors que ses yeux devinrent parfaitement bleu clair, ses cheveux se foncèrent pour atteindre un noir brillant. Et enfin, sa peau se dérida pour redevenir lisse.

Devant tous les Valar se tenait désormais un « jeune » Maïa d'au moins trente mille ans **(4)** avec l'apparence d'un elfe.

Et pour accueillir le nouveau membre du conseil des Valar, un grand banquet fut organisé dans le petit village de Valinor, entouré par quatre camps retranchés fortifiés orques…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

Va vraiment falloir que je me fasse soigner…

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 2 ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du début de l'histoire dans des belles reviews !**

**(1)**Les Valars et les Maïar sont en fait tous des Ainur, et ont le même père (Eru). On peut donc dire qu'ils sont tous frères.

**(2)**Dans les mots Maïar / Valar / Ainur, le R final est le signe du pluriel (Ex : Noldor, Eldar, Sindar…)

**(3)**Aulë est le créateur des Nains, d'après Tolkien.

**(4)**L'âge d'Olòrin est inconnu, mais selon certains indices, il serait au minimum dans ces environs là.


	2. Chapter 2

**2) La fête**

Le soir même suivant le retour du premier Istari, une fête dut organisée dans la plupart des villes elfes, et aussi à Valmar, la ville des Valar. Là se trouvaient bien entendu tous les Valar et les Maïar, mais aussi une ribambelle d'elfes, hommes et femmes, venus souhaiter un bon retour au Maïa.

Olòrin était débordé. Il était sans cesse salué par des elfes, il devait faire la discussion avec d'autres… Il était épuisé. Il avait pensé que son changement d'apparence lui permettrait de passer inaperçu, presque commun. Comme il s'était trompé !

Il s'effondra soudain sur une chaise, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi fatiguant de se tenir dans une fête ! Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de celles qui avaient lieu avant qu'il ne parte pour Endor. Pour cause, il était quasiment tout le temps dans les jardins de Lòrien. Il aurait du apprendre tant qu'il le pouvait. Trop tard maintenant.

- Vous aussi, vous pensez à fuir ? demanda soudainement une voix féminine.

Olòrin releva la tête et vit devant lui une superbe femme elfe qui semblait tout comme lui vouloir partir d'ici à tout prix.

- C'est une idée qui envahi de plus en plus mon esprit, ma Dame. Et vous-même ? répondit Olòrin en se levant pour faire un baisemain à l'elfe.

- Je ne rêve que de cela depuis que je suis arrivée. C'est mon frère qui m'a obligée à venir.

- Et quel est votre nom, ma Dame ?

- Olwen, sœur d'Olwë d'Alqualondë.

Olòrin se creusa la tête et se rappela avoir déjà vue cette elfe, c'était au second âge. Il était en train de se promener à Alqualondë, invisible aux yeux des elfes, comme il aimait le faire souvent.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à elle à ce moment là. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'une elfe embarquant comme quelques autres pour aller sur Nùmenor.

Olwen reprit la parole à ce moment.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Olwen.

- Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai omis de me présenter. Je suis Olòrin.

La discussion continua pendant encore un long moment. Olwen et Olòrin s'assirent sur des chaises en extérieur, parlant de tout et de rien. Dans les palais des Valar, quinze personnes les regardaient et avaient un sourire ravi collé au visage. Personne n'osa déranger les deux nouveaux amis de toute la soirée.

Le jour se levait, et Olòrin proposa à Olwen de la raccompagner chez elle. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à la fête.

L'elfe accepta et se leva avant de tendre son bras à Olòrin. Il le saisit et se laissa emmener sur les routes de Valinor.

Ils marchèrent pendant environ une heure jusqu'à Tula. Quelques centaines de mètres avant d'entrer dans la ville, Olwen prit un petit chemin pavé qui conduisait à un petit village. Ils le traversèrent en saluant ceux qu'ils croisèrent et en sortirent pour prendre à nouveau un autre chemin et se diriger vers un petit bois au bord duquel se trouvait une charmante maisonnette au toit de chaume. Olòrin trouva l'endroit particulièrement charmant et agréable.

- Nous voici chez moi, dit Olwen. Excusez moi pour la ballade un peu longue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma Dame, j'ai l'habitude de faire de longues routes à pied. Il était très agréable de partager ce moment avec une aussi agréable personne. A vrai dire, je pensais que vous habitiez au palais de votre frère, à Alqualondë.

- C'était un plaisir pour moi aussi, répondit Olwen. J'y habitais effectivement avant le premier âge, j'avais peur de sortir ailleurs avec toutes ces personnes aux regards méfiants. Mais après… ce qui est arrivé, j'ai fui Alqualondë et j'ai fait construire cette maison. Je ne supporte plus les grandes villes. Je n'y vais que si je n'ai pas le choix.

Olòrin savait qu'Olwen parlait du massacre d'Alqualondë, un évènement aussi rapide que terrible. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de serrer la main d'Olwen et de repartir après l'avoir dûment saluée et en promettant de se rendre visite chacun un jour ou l'autre.

Nullement fatigué par sa nuit blanche, Olòrin marcha d'un pas vif vers sa propre maison, dans les jardins de Lòrien. Mais il changea d'avis au dernier moment, et se dirigea vers un petit village elfe près d'Alqualondë. Là, il gagna quelques collines et put apercevoir un trou hobbit, avec sa si reconnaissable porte ronde.

Il toqua à la porte, construite à hauteur pour pouvoir accueillir des « grandes gens » et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix retentit et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Frodon, serviette au cou. Apparemment, il était en train de se restaurer.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Qui êtes vous ? demanda le Hobbit cinquantenaire.

- On ne reconnaît pas ses vieux amis, Frodon ? Demanda Olòrin. Ma barbe changerait elle mon apparence à ce point ?

Le visage de Frodon s'illumina.

- Gandalf ? C'est vraiment vous ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous étiez vieux, et maintenant, vous êtes… enfin, vous êtes jeune !

- J'ai juste repris mon apparence de Maïa que j'avais avant de venir sur Endor. Comment allez-vous, avec Bilbon ?

- Nous en étions au déjeuner, dit Frodon. Venez, vous allez bien le partager avec nous.

Olòrin accepta avec un sourire, il n'avait plus rien mangé depuis la veille et mourrait de faim. Il rejoignit la table des deux hobbits et fut accueilli avec grande joie par Bilbon qui était en train de finir un plat de champignons, sous le regard outré de son neveu.

- Mon oncle ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Il y en avait trois livres !

Sous le regard amusé d'Olòrin, Bilbon prit un air gêné, juste avant que Frodon ne s'exclame :

- Et la bière ! Vous avez même fini mon pichet ! Il ne reste plus rien pour moi et Gandalf !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon ! Les elfes nous ont amené de quoi nourrir une armée de Hobbits ! Il te suffit juste de faire à nouveau la cuisine. Tu étais tellement long à ouvrir la porte que je n'ai pas résisté.

- Pff ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Dites plutôt que vous êtes pire que Peregrïn ! Une chance que votre assiette soit entière !

Les trois amis rirent un bon coup sous la blague de Frodon. Pippin avait déjà laissé la marque de ses dents dans une assiette alors qu'il mangeait trop vite. Il avait eu mal à la mâchoire toute une journée et avait provoqué les rires de ses amis pendant plus d'une semaine.

Olòrin resta avec ses deux amis pour déguster les champignons de Valinor. Même si il en mangea à peine de quoi sustenter une chenille. Les deux morfals à ses côtés monopolisaient les plats comme si ils n'avaient jamais mangé de leur vie. Heureusement, il ne mourut pas de soif, car il avait du vin, tandis que les hobbits avaient de la bière.

Ensuite, ils firent tous ensembles la vaisselle et se promenèrent pour une ballade digestive. Frodon et Bilbon étaient en admiration devant la beauté du Valinor. Olòrin leur faisait voir tous les lieux dont il se souvenait et prenait un grand plaisir à les redécouvrir lui-même après plus de deux mille ans d'absence.

L'air du continent béni faisait des miracles sur la santé de Bilbon qui sautillait partout et ne tenait pas en place, provoquant les rires amusés de Frodon, d'Olòrin et des elfes qu'ils croisaient.

Quand l'heure du goûter arriva, ils rentrèrent dans le trou de Hobbit et se rafraîchirent avec (une fois n'est pas coutume) une pinte de bière accompagnée de champignons séchés. Les deux hobbits étaient en pleine extase.

Après un long moment passé à discuter, Olòrin quitta ses amis et regagna sa propre demeure, dans les jardins de Lòrien. Là, il se reposa paisiblement en relisant sa collection de livres qui l'attendait depuis des siècles.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il quitta sa demeure et alla à la rencontre de Gripoil. L'étalon Rohirrim se baladait dans les plaines de Valinor quand il le trouva. Ensembles, ils se promenèrent sans vraiment savoir où aller, laissant les sabots du cheval les emmener, tantôt en galopant, tantôt en marchant.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Olòrin se retrouva bientôt du côté d'une petite chaumière isolée…


End file.
